


The dinosaurs can't sleep tonight

by bunnysworld



Series: Dinos everywhere [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby!Mordred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tucks Mordred in and then finds a surprise in the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dinosaurs can't sleep tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted a sequel to [Dinosaurs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/922823) and this is what my tired brain came up with.
> 
> Again, not betaed. Sorry for this one. I didn't have my coffee yet...

After Arthur had put Mordred in his pyjamas (the one with little cartoon dinosaurs on it) and read him his favorite story (the one about Mikey, the dinosaur), he had switched off the lights and left the room. 

He needed to get out of his wet clothes and made a mental note to at least take his t-shirt off before giving Mordred a bath again. He loved babysitting his nephew but it was pretty exhausting at times.

Already pulling the clinging fabric over his head, he entered the bathroom and stopped in his tracks.

The room was only lit by candles. Arthur blinked when he saw Merlin in the tub, covered in fresh bubbles, raising a champagne glass and grinning at him.

"Wha..."

"I thought you might like a bath?" Merlin winked. 

Arthur was out of his clothes in no time and stepped into the hot water. As he sat down, he let out a sigh. This was relaxing. And Merlin was damn sexy in this bubble bath. He moved closer, took the glass from Merlin's hand and sat it aside. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

"Come here." Merlin moved Arthur around until they sat, Arthur's back leaning into Merlin's chest, Merlin's lips caressing Arthur's shoulder. "Relax."

Arthur closed his eyes. "This is nice."

He enjoyed Merlin's hands wandering over his body underneath the surface.

Just as he was about to decide whether he wanted to fall asleep or rather give in to Merlin's hands, the bathroom door opened. 

"Uncle Arthur?"

Arthur felt Merlin's lips curl into a smile against his neck as he bit back a groan. "Mordred!"

"My dinosaurs can't sleep. I think they need another story!"


End file.
